A Heart Ache
by Nanya
Summary: This one's a little bit late, um, Davis has a secret that could kill him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Now enjoy the story.  
  
(A.N. I meant to have this up a month ago, but for some reason it wouldn't load up.)  
  
  
  
  
A HEART ACHE  
By Nanya  
  
"Davis, Davis wake up. It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Uh, all right, I'm up DemiVeemon."  
  
"Hurry. You still have a few presents to buy."  
  
"I know. I still have to buy Tai, Sora, Kari, and Cody their presents yet."  
  
"What'cha gonna get 'em?"  
  
"Well I'm going to get Tai a glow-in-the-dark soccer ball so he can play at night when he can't  
sleep. I'm getting a silver tennis racquet, an MP3 player for Kari, and Cody's gettin' a metal  
Kendo sword."  
  
"Wow, you're going to be broke after this, I mean after all, you bought Matt a guitar with two  
handles, Izzy a palm computer, Joe an electronic organizer, TK those cards he needed for his  
collection, that big fluffy bear for Yolie, you got Jun backstage passes for Matt's next concert,  
and Ken got um . . . what did you get him again?"  
  
"An artificial crest tag, just like Tai and Kari had five years ago. I figured since he had a crest a  
tag would be a good thing to get him." 'As I turned to leave, my chest started to hurt. I grabbed  
my chest and fell to my knees. It felt like a vise was trying to crush my heart. After a few  
seconds, though, the pain let up.'  
  
"Davis are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, my heart just hurt a little, that's all."  
  
"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Na, if people saw you, they'd run and scream."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
"Bye-bye."  
  
'These pains in my chest are more serious than I want people to think. In the last month they've  
been occurring every other day. I told my doctor about this and all he did was give me some  
medicine, but it hasn't gotten any better, it's only gotten worse. Sometimes at night I wake up in  
pure pain. I really don't want to tell anyone, although I should, 'cause I'm afraid that they'll just  
treat me different, I guess I just like to be treated normally. I guess I was thinking so hard that  
my heart jumped into my throat when I felt two arms wrap around me and the person those arms  
belonged to gave me a huge kiss right on the lips. I knew I was blushing when Yolie said,' "Ya  
know Davis that shade of red really doesn't suit you."  
  
"Yeah, it looks a lot better on you." 'And with that I returned the kiss and when I pulled away  
she was crimson red.'  
  
"Wow Tai, I thought you were the only one who could get women to blush like that."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the only one who knows."  
  
"How long were you two standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to let Yolie run up behind you and give you a kiss."  
  
"Sora, how many times did we ask TK and Kari that?"  
  
"About twenty."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Anyway Davis, what brings you to the mall?"  
  
"Just buying some last-minute presents."  
  
"Oh, uh say Davis?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai?"  
  
"Matt was wondering where Jun was lately, he says so he can avoid her, but I think he's starting  
to like her."  
  
"Jun's at some friends house and I don't think Matt's starting to like her, I mean I had to trick  
him into giving me backstage passes for his next concert for her and that was hard."  
  
"Ok c'mon Yolie, you promised your dad you'd be home at 4:00 and it's 3:45 we'd better get  
going or your dad's gonna flip."  
  
  
"Oh, and I wanted to spend time practicing the lip-lock." 'I must've been blushing so red that  
you could've seen me from Pluto even if you had a stigmatism in both eyes.' "I'll come, bye  
Davis." 'She kissed me deeply and then left. I just stood there for a while and sighed happily.'  
  
"Hey Davis, what'cha doing, looking at the moon?"  
  
"Hey Ken, Izzy, Joe, what's up?"  
  
"Going home, we called your house an hour ago and told DemiVeemon to wake you up so we  
could tell you that there's a party at Tai's place at 6:00."  
  
"Thanks Ken, I'm not feeling well, if I can make it I will, but if not I'll send Jun over with my  
presents."  
  
"Alright, we'll just have to warn Matt then."  
  
"Yeah right Izzy, I'll have to tell Jun that then. But it doesn't bother me what you say."  
  
"Ok, we'll see ya later Davis, hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks Ken, bye." 'I know how fast time flies in the mall, so I quickly went to the weapons  
store, sports stores and three music stores to get what I needed. I started to hurt a little bit, but I  
shrugged it off and got home about 5:00.'  
  
"Hey Davis, where's my present?"  
  
"I got it a week ago."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok Jun, say can you run all these presents over to Tai's place, Matt'll be there."  
  
"Alright, but why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"See ya." 'As soon as Jun left, I turned around and a pain shot through my body like a bat out of  
hell. I screamed in ungodly agony before I fell over and blacked out.  
  
************  
  
'I was asleep when I heard a loud scream.' "Davis? Davis! Wake up!" 'I looked at him with  
tears in my eyes when I saw that he wasn't breathing.' "Davis please wake up."  
  
************  
  
"Tai it sure was a good idea to have the party today when mom and dad are at grandma's."  
  
"Yeah, Kari, go finish decorating while Joe, Sora, and me finish cooking before Davis gets here.   
He's the only one left."  
  
"Well, Jun might be here instead of Davis."  
  
"Yep, and when I did he yelled, 'Oh nooooo.'"  
  
'The food was almost done as well as the decorations when the doorbell rang.' "Hey Matt, check  
that out, will ya?"  
  
"Sure Tai. Oh hi Jun."  
  
"Hi Matt, listen I can't stay, Davis isn't feeling good and I've got to get home and look after him,  
so I just thought I'd drop off his presents to all of you."  
  
************  
  
'I tried everything I could to wake Davis up, so I tried the phone and dialed Tai's phone number.'   
  
"Kamyia residence."  
  
"Tai, it's DemiVeemon."  
  
"You ok? You sound scared."  
  
"No, it's Davis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, his lips are blue and he's not breathing."  
  
"Listen, I'll be right over, Jun's here and she has a car. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
************  
  
"Hey Jun?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"Is your car running?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I need to use it."  
  
"Ok, but I gotta ride with you, cause the insurance won't cover you."  
  
"Thanks, see you guys later, something just came up." 'I took off before anyone could ask.'   
"Jun, does your car have a phone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, I need you to dial you're house and you have to talk to whoever answers it, ok?"  
  
"Alright what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Davis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind just dial."  
  
"Ok. Who's this? I don't know that voice, how do you know me? You live there? I've never  
seen you before."  
  
"Jun!"  
  
"Oh sorry, listen Tai and myself are coming just hold on . . . what's you're name? DemiVeemon,  
doesn't sound familiar."  
  
"Jun don't worry you'll see who it is when we get there."  
  
"Ok, good-bye DemiVeemon."  
  
"I'll try to explain this, you know when your brother disappears?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, he's with my sister, Matt's brother, and three others trying to save this and another world  
called the digital world. Look I know this is hard to swallow but remember about five years ago  
when you saw all those ghosts and other weird creatures?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Those were Digimon, and they're the reason that I'm friends with most of those people back at  
the apartment."  
  
"Oh." 'She looked pale, but fortunately we got back to her apartment.' "Hurry up Tai, Davis  
might be hurt.!"  
  
"Got it!" 'What I saw appalled me, Davis was on the floor, turning blue and DemiVeemon trying  
to wake him up.'  
  
"Thank goodness you're here. I don't know what to do and I'm scared."  
  
"Alright DemiVeemon you call the ambulance, and Jun you plug his nose and breath into him  
after I push down three times on his chest." 'As I pushed, Jun and DemiVeemon did as they were  
told."  
  
"What's wrong why won't he wake up?!"  
  
"Keep trying." 'As if by magic Davis started to cough and breath. DemiVeemon and Jun just  
looked relieved and rightfully so. Just as Davis opened one eye, the ambulance crew walked in.'  
  
"Move aside son, we've got him now."  
  
"Be careful with him."  
  
"No problem, if it wasn't for you two and that little kid who called us he'd probably be dead by  
now."  
  
'As soon as the crew left I noticed Jun and DemiVeemon starting to whimper.' "Do you two  
want to go to the hospitaland stay until Davis is better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, hold on a 'sec." 'I went over to the phone and dialed my place.' "Hey Matt."  
  
"Yeah, Tai? I can barely hear ya."  
  
"Turn the music down."  
  
"Ok, what's up? You took off really quickly here and everyone wants to know why, especially  
Sora, Yolie and Kari."  
  
"Can you bring everyone over to the hospital by the park?"  
  
"Sure, where are you?"  
  
"At Davis's."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Davis almost died on us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I'll bring everyone in your jeep."  
  
"Tell them on the way over."  
  
"Sure, hold on a 'sec." 'I was looking over at Jun and she was just curled up into a ball crying,  
DemiVeemon was doing the same.' "Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Everyone's in the jeep, Sora's gonna drive and we'll be there shortly."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
'I hung up, picked up DemiVeemon and said, "Jun let's go, the others will be there shortly."  
  
"O-Ok."  
  
'I pulled Jun to her feet and helped her to her car, strapped those two in, and took off toward the  
hospital, the whole time Jun cried and DemiVeemon slept. I guess he was exhausted from  
worrying about Davis. When we got there Sora pulled up right behind us as Yolie and Matt  
jumped out before the jeep completely. They were followed closely by Sora and the others. Matt  
pulled Jun out and she just cried into his shoulder as I pulled DemiVeemon out of the car.'  
  
"Tai what happened? Where's Davis? Why'd you bring DemiVeemon? And why is Jun crying?"  
  
"I don't know Yolie, but let's go inside, I hate hospitals, but I want to know what happened to  
Davis too alright?"  
  
"O-o-ok."  
  
'We went inside and I went right up to the clerk.' "Miss, did a brown-haired boy come by here  
headed for the emergency room?"  
  
"Yes there was a boy, he's in the ER room right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But only two people can be outside the room, it can't hold ten people."  
  
"Much obliged."  
  
"Tai, I wanna be in there."  
  
"Sure Yolie, Jun do you want to go in there?"  
  
"Tai, she needs consoling, you go in."  
  
"Ok." 'I looked at Sora and she just shook her head.'  
  
"Tai you take Yolie in, we'll all wait out here for you, ok?"  
  
"Alright." 'I was a little worried that Sora might be mad at me if I didn't try and ask someone  
else if they wanted to go in, they all know I've hated hospitals ever since Kari got sick and almost  
died on me.' "C'mon Yolie, let's go inside." 'Before I left I heard Jun and Matt talking, it went  
something like this, "Matt, I don't know what to do if Davis isn't ok."  
  
"Shh, it's alright, I won't leave you and I'll always be there for you."  
  
'Just as the clerk said there were two seats outside the room, Yolie sat down next to me and just  
cried into my shoulder until her breathing evened out and I realized that she had fallen asleep. I  
laid her out across the chairs and put DemiVeemon in her arms while I sat on the floor, that is  
until the doctor came out.' "Well doctor? How is that boy in there?"  
  
"He had a heart virus, one we've never seen before. We had to operate, but unfortunately his  
heart was beyond repair."  
  
"So is he dead?"  
  
"What, no, no, no when we operated we took out his heart and gave him the heart of a person  
who died yesterday. Your friend will be fine."  
  
"So when can we see him?"  
  
"In a minute, they're just sewing him up. But get this, he almost woke up on us right after we put  
his new heart in."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"He started stirring, but can you believe it?"  
  
"Yep, sounds like something he'd try."  
  
"I take it he's a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes and that girl that's sleeping on the couch, well he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Ok, as soon as he wakes up, he just might be able to go home.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he heals quickly." 'I figured he was just humoring me about Davis getting to go  
home early, most hospitals aren't going to let someone go home that quickly, but I was wrong.'  
  
"Tai, could you help me out here, or are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Davis?" 'I turned around and there was Davis in a wheelchair.'  
  
"The doctor said I could go home on two conditions one: I stay in the wheelchair until further  
notice and two: I come back once a week for three months for a check-up."  
  
"Davis? Davis, yea!" 'DemiVeemon just leaped onto Davis's lap and gave him as big a hug as  
his little arms could manage.'  
  
"It's ok, I'm alright now."  
  
"Uh, Davis?" 'We all looked at Yolie who was just smiling and then she threw herself into  
Davis's arms. Fortunately DemiVeemon jumped out of the way and the chair didn't break or fall  
over.' "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine." 'It sure was sweet looking at those two, Yolie just sat across his lap and was  
hugging Davis across his neck and he was just holding her while kissing the whole time.'  
  
"Does this mean I'll have to live with Poromon now?"  
  
"Are you trying to get them married?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ha, ha. You're a silly digimon."  
  
"Tai, can we go now?"  
  
"Huh, sure."  
  
************  
  
  
'I was just happy as can be as Tai pushed us out and everyone ran up and said it was good to see  
me, especially Jun. But before she came over, she gave Matt a romantic kiss.' "This is the best  
Christmas ever."  
  
THE END  
  
(A.N.-Davis said that last line. And I know people don't heal that quickly after a major surgery.   
Please R & R.) 


End file.
